los lazos del destino
by sakuravalichan
Summary: neru no sabe quien es su padre y en una pelea con su madre desea encontrarlo aca tendremos mucho romance y muchas tragedias espero que les llame la atención y pues lean by sakura
1. aquelloquecomenzóconunanocheestrellada

NOTAS SAKU C: - hola a todos soy valen y les traigo un nuevo fanfic esta vez de vocaloid espero les guste sé que apenas comencé y no debería esperar muchos comentarios pero las personas que lo hicieron gracias me ayudaron y a mis 3 mejores amigas y sé que conocerán con el tiempo ya dicho esto comencemos

Los lazos del destino

Cap 1 – aquello que comenzó en una noche estrellada

Era un noche hermosa llena de estrella, por supuesto oscura, fría y con señales de llover. Una joven de hermosa cabellera amarilla y al igual que sus ojos color miel con lágrimas en ellos y el viento y la llovizna la hacían ver realmente hermosa, un joven apuesto de aspecto delicado y baja estatura de cabellos rubios, al ver que llovía no permitiría que la joven enfermera, estaciono el auto y la chica lo vio con mucho cautela

Le juro que no tengo que no tengo malas intenciones – sonrió el joven de elegante vestir

-suspiro la chica – no deberías mojarte puedes enfermar y supongo es muy tarde y debes volver a casa

Si eso es correcto pero no me parece correcto dejarte aquí además comenzara a llover más fuerte y no veo problema llevándote – dijo amable

ja no te lo pedí – dijo negándose – además sé que no te interesas pero estoy peleada con mama´ así que no tengo motivo para regresar y no me distraigas que debo buscar rápido la dirección del desgraciado de mi padre – dijo a la defensiva mirando un papel

¿Y si te ayudo a encontrarla? – dijo acercándose

-suspiro – ok niño rico – él sonrió, ella le pasó el papel donde esta anotada la dirección de aquel hombre – gracias – dijo ella al ver el gesto del joven era un gesto de sorprendido y confundido – no importa si no sabes donde es

No es eso esta es la dirección de mi casa – dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces

¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida

Te llevare creo que necesitas una explicación y rápido – dijo con algo de ira, pero recordó algo es que se pasaba de estúpido pensaba el – mi nombre es Nero Akita un gusto

Ohm –sorprendida – neru Akita un gusto

Bueno vamos – dijo Nero, abrió la puerta del auto para que neru entrara la cual lo hizo , en camino noto como la lluvia aumentaba y Nero estaba serio tal vez el tenia mil de motivos para estarlo tal vez ella hubiera dejado las cosas así pero …. Lo hecho no tiene reversa

Cuando llegaron, una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes abrió la puerta

Nero – viendo a neru - una amiga pícaro – dijo en tono incómodo para Nero

No es eso hermana – dijo el mayor de los Akita – ella es neru mi hermana y ella es gumi megpoid mi hermana media – dijo presentándolas

Un gusto – dijo gumi la última hija del señor Akita – abrazo a neru

-Correspondió – un gusto que linda

Y mi padre – pregunto nero al ver bajar por las escaleras a un joven parecido a gumi según neru – mi medio hermano gumiya ~ sé que en algunos países lo conocen como gumo ~

¿Hola y quien es la joven? – dijo viendo a neru

Hola mi nombre es neru Akita – sonriendo

Ya veo tu enojo – dijo algo obvio – ese tipo no está y no volverá hasta mañana temprano - dijo viendo a nero y después miro a gumi – querida llevarías a neru a tu habitación y le prestarías ropa

Claro – dijo la sonriente gumi, llevándose a neru

Ehhh- decía la pobre de neru la cual estaba algo apenada por la situación, al llegar arriba soltó un momento la mano de gumi – ¿está bien que haga esto ? – grito

No te preocupes – dijo nero

Estás en tu casa – dijo gumo

Notas saku - Bueno hasta aquí el fanfic que les prometo que será una historia si ustedes lo apoyan, lo actualizare el sábado por si les interesa claro

Valen 3


	2. creo que no es tan malo después de todo

NOTAS SAKU- hola queridos amigos (pocos por ahora) y gracias a los que leyeron y espero que pronto sean más y pues si nada más que decir

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTE FANFIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO

LOS LAZOS DEL DESTINO

CAP 2 – creo que no es tan malo después de todo

(Creo que basta decir que lo estoy narrando yo pero ahora es el punto de vista de neru)

Era una noche demasiado fría en aquella casa de ricos y en el cuarto de la amable gumi la no se había dormido y al verla en el piso acostado y aunque estaba cómoda y se veía cómoda me sentía algo apenada por a ver llegado así como así y haberme quedado , ella noto que la miraba y me sonrió

No te sientas así – dijo incomoda

Como estas tan tranquila – dije desconcertada

Por qué tácticamente eres mi media hermana y te entiendo todo esto es muy muy confuso para ti en este momento – sonrió

Si lo siento la verdad aunque no se note estoy muy confundida – dije aceptando su afirmación – ¿pero cómo es que tú y gumo son mis medio hermanos y nero mi hermano mayor? ¿Porque nunca me habían mencionado sobre eso y sobre mi padre?

Entiendo lo que sientes – dijo suspirando – ¿quieres que te cuente algo?

Claro – dije ya que no tenía mucho sueño

Fin de punto de vista de neru, inicio de punto de vista de gumi

(Inicio Flashback)

17 años antes, unos meses antes del nacimiento de gumo, una chica de esbelto cuerpo y actitud alegre y seria a la vez pasaba por las calles de la hermosa ciudad ya que había terminado sus deberes a tiempo y salir debes en cuando le gustaba salir a dar un corto paseo en medio de pensamientos se tropezó con un joven de cabellos rubios, gafas, y una sonrisa cautivadora

Lo lamento – dijo nerviosa

No pasa nada – la ayudo levantar sin parar de observarla y ella hacia lo mismo

Desde aquel momento se volvieron inseparables y el amor y la amistad se fusionaron volviéndose en amigos con derechos, de aquel amor inmaduro nació gumo y al mi abuela darse cuenta se puso muy furiosa ya mi padre estaba casado y él le prometió no volver a verse con aquella joven dejándola sola con aquel dulce bebe pero ella tenía un orgullo inmenso y decidió NUNCA dejar que gumo su pequeño gumo tuviera ese horrible apellido pero su amor era más grande que su orgullo y lo demostró ya que 2 años después aquel joven llego y pidió perdón por todo y ella lo perdono y pues nací yo pero un día estábamos en el departamento de mama´ y el llego con una mujer muy odiada por nuestra madre oh al menos eso me dijo gumo un día que le pregunte

Hola señorita – dijo con desprecio

Hola señora – dijo mi madre con cierto odio

Hirari – dijo mi padre con voz de desprecio y cara de tristeza

Ryuji… – dijo mi madre triste

Vengo por mis nietos mujerzuela – empujo a mi madre

¡¿Qué?! – Dijo mi madre sorprendida – yo soy su madre y se quedaran conmigo y punto los 2 tienen mi apellido

Pero tienen sangre Akita y eso los hace los herederos de su padre – mi padre bajo la cabeza él estaba en desacuerdo con eso

No además usted no los puede alegar de mi lado a mis hijo entienda soy su madre – pero aquella señora le pidió ayuda a su guarda espaladas el cual sostuvo a mi madre de los brazos para impedir que ella tocara a gumo el cual al ver que mi abuela se le acercaba lloro el odiaba a esa mujer

Nos vamos – lo tomo y lo llevo consigo mientras mi padre con lágrimas se acercó a mí y me cargo entre sus brazos mientras mi madre gritaba y lloraba ¡mis hijos! Y al salir mi padre le susurro "yo de verdad lo siento" y aquel hombre la soltó y obstruyo el paso para que mi madre no nos alcanzara y desde allí no siento a mama´ y gumo no la ve

(Fin de flashback)

Fin de punto de vista de gumi e inicio de punto de vista de neru

¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Espera no me dirás que tu madre fue la se atravesó en el matrimonio de mis padres – dije directa

No, RECUERDDA papa´ es un mujeriego y antes que mi mama´ hubieron varias – rio

Supongo – eso me respondía con ironía mi pregunta

Al día siguiente me desperté no vi a gumi pero si una carta y más dormida que despierta la leí

Neru hoy tengo escuela llego en un rato y si no esta se dónde vives atentamente gumi – la leí con algo de miedo ¡como rayos sabia donde vivía!

Después de organizarme baje y una sirvienta se me acerco

Señorita neru ya despertó mi nombre es haku la encargada de usted – dijo muy formal

Tan solo neru, haku – sonreí, ella fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mío y el de "mi padre"

Debes ser tú la joven que menciono Nero – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose

Si, un gusto soy neru su hija – dije fría con el

Dime que quieres porque lo que me dices es algo no se tan típico de las personas que quieren ser ricas – dijo irónico

Señor míreme a los ojos y dígame si es mentira – dije molesta – además de que mi mama´ está muy enferma y discutimos por SU culpa por que si usted respondiera por mi como lo hace por Nero mi mellizo por cierto no tendríamos tantos problemas – dije molesta

Ella y yo quedamos en un trato al divorciarnos que ella respondería por ti – dijo obvio

Ya basta no tuve su amor antes no lo quiero ahora tan solo le pido que por favor deje de ser tan malo papa´, pero bueno yo tan solo venia a decirle eso ya usted vera pero yo crecí y una demanda podría dañar su reputación señor ryuji Akita – dije enojada

Notas saku –bueno termine espero les guste (:

Valen XD


	3. hermano y hermana

**Notas saku – hola hoy vuelvo con un capítulo de los lazos del destino espero guste muchísimo vocaloid no me pertenece y el fic es sin fines de lucro**

 **Los lazos del destino**

 **"cabe decir que es el punto de vista de neru"**

 **Cap 3 – hermano y hermana**

En aquel momento tan tenso entre padre e hija

Eres una abusiva – dijo aquel hombre de cabellera rubia que tenía el título de mi padre

Perdón aquí el atrevido eres tu ósea alejarme de mi hermano y dejar a mi madre a su suerte además que por el simple hecho de que quedo muy joven embarazada mis abuelos no la apoyaron – en ese momento sentí que me estaba pasando me calle ya que estaba tan enojada y con tanto rencor reservado que inconscientemente me le acerque y juro que le me pongo a llorar de la rabia si no es porque su mesillo llego y la quito de su lado

Hola viejo – dijo mi hermano abrazándome – te propongo algo ya que ellas es mi hermana y es tu hija ella tiene derecho de verme y además de gozar de tu estabilidad económica – dijo obvio

No deberías estar estudiando derecho –suspiro – ok ok pero solo porque no me quiero meterme en problemas por unos mocosos pero no creas que has ganado – sonrió, ese hombre realmente era fácil de estafar

-suspiro nero viendo como él se alegaba – ok te salve de una hermanita – sonrió- ¿estás bien?

\- suspire tranquilizándome – si ya lo estoy

Creímos que tendríamos que intervenir – suspiro gumi preocupada

Cierto – dijo gumo algo angustiado

No – sonreí – gracias nero – dije mirando a nero el cual sonrió

Escuchamos un unos pasos vimos a haku algo alterada en la entrada de la casa

¡Déjame entrar! – grito aquel hombre al escuchar eso gumi se puso detrás de mí y juro que tembló del miedo

No lo siento – dijo haku tratado de hacer de escudo muy enfadada siendo estrujada esta vez al piso y nero fue y se le puso firme aquel tipo

¿Qué te sucede? idiota ella no es un trato a ella se le respeta – dijo enfadado ayudándola a pararla – comprende a una mujer no se le toca

Niñato solo busco a gumi – dijo algo molesto el joven peli purpura – soy kamui gakupo y nadie me reprocha nada – dijo con prepotencia, mientras gumi temblaba

Gumi… es mi hermana que quieres con ella – dijo a la defensiva gumo – ¿y quien es este? –pregunto confundido a gumi

Es mi prometido – dijo con miedo – desde hace 5 años no se los había querido mencionar lo lamento – dijo cabizbaja

Vamos gumi – dijo apurado dijo gakupo

No – dijo con miedo, logro sobre pasar a nero de un puño y a gumo con una patada y se acercó a mi tenía miedo al igual que la pequeña gumi y trato de quitarla de mi lado pero no lo permitiría

a pequeña gumi y trato de quitarla de mi lado pero no lo permitiría

No te lo permitiré contradecir mis órdenes – dijo con mucha más fuerza tratando de zafar a gumi de mi agarre

Mira puedes ser el hijo de la millonaria gakuko y todo pero mientras no vea y sienta que tienes buenas intenciones con la pequeña gumi no te permitiré tocarla – dije pegándole una patada

-gumi lloro y la abrase – mira lo que haces – se levantó Nero

\- lo mire enojada – vete si no te vas arrepentir de haber venido – dijo gumo molesto

No gumi tenemos que hablar – dijo suplicante, pero al final se fue gracias a los guardas

Gumi me debes una explicación – dijo un exigente gumo

Ósea como pasó todo esto – dijo presionando a gumi

Ya ya vasta – dije al ver a gumi tan asustada – déjenla que se tome su tiempo y se los diga, ellos miraron a gumi y entendieron y se fueron algo intranquilos

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? – dije viéndola perdida entre sus pensamientos

Es que termine con él ya que causo tantas heridas en mí y en mi corazón – dijo – pero olvidar todo no es fácil estamos desde hace 4 años al principio creí amarlo y ahora lo…. Odio – sonrió triste

Es un chico guapo pero se ve atrevido y algo posesivo – dije dándole mi punto de vista

Lo es desde que me obligo a entregarle mi virginidad desde que casi mata a uno de mis compañeros tan solo por hablar conmigo… él es un mostró que no le importa si es mujer o si es hombre… él es un egoísta y bien narcisista – dijo con algo de rencor en la voz y en la mirada – te lo suplico te necesito de verdad – dijo suplicante

 **Notas saku – jejeje por fin pude terminarlo perdón si tarde solo fue problemas técnicos es mi pc**

 **vale**


End file.
